


Long As My Heart Is Beating

by Meddalarksen



Series: Fic Snippets [3]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, vaguely urban fantasy noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9558302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meddalarksen/pseuds/Meddalarksen
Summary: Unseelie are dark and can be cruel, but sometimes they show favor.





	

"Do you miss him?"

Alex turned around and faced the woman who he was sure hadn't been in the alley a moment before. Her dark hair was loose around her shoulders and her tan skin caught the light of the gas lamp at the end of the alley. The light gave her dark eyes a fey glow. "What?"

"Do you miss him? The man you lost."

"Lady, I don't know what you're talking about." _Lies_ , his mind whispered at him. Of course he knew what she was talking about. Long-fingered hands, intelligent eyes, love and warmth--

"--and passion," the woman finished and Alex realized that she'd been speaking in time with his thoughts.

"If you can do that you know the answer to your question."

"No. I can guess but you've never voiced it."

Oh that was a comfort. "Of course I miss him."

She took a step nearer, her voice dropping into something soothing, "Do you want him back?"

The shift in the light on her face didn't remove the fey light in her eyes and Alex was strongly beginning to suspect that it was _fae_ light. "Who are you?"

"Not an answer. But I'll answer it for your earlier answer," a deal and Alex was feeling more wary the longer this went on, "I go by Angel." There was an amused twist to her lips as though there was something ironic in that name.

" _What_ are you?" He dug through his memories for the lessons he’d learned growing up for how to deal with the fair folk.

"Ooh this one has brains in his head. Good question but you don't get an answer without giving me one. Do you wish for him back?"

Alex's eyes narrowed, "That wasn't your question before."

"Damn you are a bright one. Alright. Do you want him back?"

Alex wracked his brain for a way that wouldn't end with something _wrong_ offered to him. The pronoun. It was vague enough. That could do it, hopefully, "Yes. I want him back."

"In that case I'm something that is allowed to grant your wish," angel said.

"I never wished for him back."

"Oh liar liar. Don't lie to a tricky one, fae-touched."

Alex shifted back two steps but she pursued an equal distance, "What you could give me wouldn’t be him."

She tipped her head back and laughed and it was the sound of bells. Nothing melodic, but a warning: church bells and ships bells tolling loss and danger. "You're a smart one but here you're wrong. I can give him back to you. I'm authorized to give him back to you if you but ask."

"What you'll give me is a fake. A clockwork body made out of shadow and magic. He's at peace and you can't touch that," Alex snapped.

All of Angel’s humor evaporated and she stared into his eyes, "Is he? Is he really at peace? How can you be certain?"

Alex's hands clenched, "Because he was too good for anything else."

Her lips curled cruelly, "Are you willing to risk his eternity on that? What if I told you that he was in torment? That I had seen him there?"

"Then I would call you a liar. At worst is purgatory."

"Oh fae-touched you're so smart but you know so little," she said, her shawl slipping to reveal a bare shoulder with woven black markings on it. "He couldn't go to that ending. Not after you."

"What we are isn't _wrong_!" Alex snarled.

"It wouldn't matter if it was. You're fae-touched and because of that he was fae-kissed. More than that he was fae- _loved_ and those mortals always go to their Court," Angel said, something pitying in her expression.

"I refuse to believe he's in torment," Alex said.

A glow appeared at the base of Angel’s throat but she swallowed and it vanished, "What else would you call the life of a mortal in the Unseelie?"

"He wouldn't have gone to them! He was light and life and brilliance!"

Angel shook her head, "You aren't though. You're fire and burning and while the Seelie might claim that this? This came from the dark court. And it was you who made him fae-loved."

"I was born under the high summer sun and kissed by it. My name is the season of the Seelie court and my curse is heat. I'm not Unseelie and I'll take that to my grave." Alex felt like he was grasping at straws, clinging to things his mother had taught him, but he couldn’t believe that he had condemned….no.

"Remember that when you meet his ruined self in the Unseelie Court," she said.

Alex narrowed his eyes, "No."

"No?" She asked arching an eyebrow at him.

"No. I do not wish for him back."

"And you say you're not Unseelie," she said, shaking her head once before vanishing.

Alex shivered, wrapping his arms around himself and making his way to the street and from there to his flat.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is apparently a world that won't let go of my brain. Which is troublesome since I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with it....>.>


End file.
